Life of a Male Mew
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: A story of a boy who must work with the mews to save the world once more, learn to control his powers, and is trying learn exactly how he became a mew. Please read and review.
1. Uncovering Powers

Chapter I

**The Life of a Male Mew**

By: Gray Wolf Anime

**Chapter I**

**Uncovering Powers**

It was almost midnight, and the full moon light was gleaming into a bedroom of a 12 year old boy named Likio. Everyone else was asleep inside the house as the boy got out of bed. As he walked down the hall, the floor creaked beneath him. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He filled a cup with water, and chugged it down. He put the glass down into the sink. Just then, the floor he was on, mysteriously disappeared. As he feel down he screamed so hard he passed out. He landed softly on his feet, then he collapsed onto the floor, as he was still unconscious.

He awoke and found himself inside a white area that seemed to be boundless. He saw an animal in the distance. He walked up to it and picked it up. It was a White Wolf and it seemed to not mind being held. Suddenly, his body absorbed it, yet he didn't make a sound.

He suddenly fell asleep again and dropped onto the floor. As he slept, the white begain to change into something else. When he awoke again, he was atop a floting platform. He was dazed and confused as he walked up a celestial stairway, for it was the only place to go. At the top, another platform was waiting. He made his way up the steps and reached the top. He stopped at the middle of the giant platform. Then, the platform started to shake and from the edge, a huge metal golem climbed up. Likio was scared out of his wits. As the golem slowly approched, he backed away. He turned to run, but stopped and stared down into the bottomless darkness. He turned back around and saw the golem lift his foot. Then, Likio screamed as loud as he could.

As he did so, a ball of light engulfed him, making the golem back off. When the light subsided, he emerged, completely transformed.

He had a white robe with a white wolf tail and two wolf ears. His hair was white and his legs became white wolf-like legs and he had sharp claws for nails.

"What the heck is going on!?" he exclamed to himself.

The golem tried to step on him again, but he quickly dashed out of the way on his hands and feet. The golem tried to attack by slaming down his fist. Likio jumped out of the way, then ran up the arm and hit him in a jewel on the side of his neck. The golem stumbled back in pain. He stepped off the ledge and Likio leaped off just in time to watch the golem fall into the darkness below.

"How I did that I'll never know," he said to himself. Then, he transformed back and the world around him became the kitchen he came from.

He climbed back in bed and noticed his clock on his headboard said 11:58. The same time he fell into the strange place he just came from. He thought about it for a moment, and then fell asleep.


	2. The New Mew

**Chapter II**

**The new Mew**

Likio was looking out the window. It was a rainy day, yet they had to go to what seemed to be the worst café he'd ever been to. However, this experience would be very helpful for him in his own quest to find what had transpired the night before. However, the trip would make that a little more difficult too.

"Mom," wined Likio to his mom while they were getting into the car, "I'm old enough to stay home, so why can't I?"

"Because," said his mom in a disciplining tone, "You always stay home and you have to eat breakfast at least once in a while."

"Fine," he said as he got in and slammed shut the car door.

When they got there, he was even more annoyed at his mother dragging him to the café. It just was too girly.

"I can see this will be an exciting experience," he mumbled to himself.

When they got in, it was very chaotic. They saw the waiters stumbling around all over the place.

"This place seems great!" she said excitedly as she almost slipped on some spilt water.

"Yeah, a real carnival, literally," said Likio sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Keiichiro and Ryou were sitting down at the café's basement.

"Look, there's a strange DNA structure coming from a guest upstairs," said Keiichiro pointing at the screen.

"Wow, it seems to be something like our own," Ryou added.

"That can't be possible. Males can't be mews."

"Well, this one is. Maybe we can ask his mom if he could get a job."

Back upstairs, it was still very wild, and Likio's mom was having the time of her life. Likio, not so much. He was too focused on how girly the place was.

Keiichiro came up the steps and wispered to Likio's mother. Likio wasn't paying attention. He was still focused on the fact that he was dragged her by his mother.

"Why certainly yes!" said his mother loud enough that it caught Likio's attention. "I'm sure he'd love to work here."

After hearing that, he just sat there quietly. He just showed his anoyence through his facial expression, which had "This is the worst day of my life" written all over it multiple times.

The next day was not what Likio had expected. He walked in, and they gave him some tea.

"Thanks," said Likio.

"Suddenly, he fell face first flat on the floor. They dragged him downstairs, where they ran many tests on him. They finally came to the one conclusion, he was one of them. They, however, did not do it. It was a mystery why he had became one.

When he woke, they told him what had happened. (By the way, before they told him, there was a little fight about giving him poisoned tea.)

"So, you're telling me, I'm one of you?" he asked after the explaining was done.

"Yeah, basically," replied Ryou.

"So, I have to stick with you for a while, right?"

"Uh-hu," said Ryou.

Then he fell face first flat on the floor again.

"Did you give him too much tea, Mint?" asked Ryou.

"No, he fainted," replied Mint.

When he awoke, again, he was introduced to everyone.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" sang Mint.

"BACON!" screamed Likio.

"No there's no bacon, only an intro," Mint told him.

"Fine, but then do I get bacon?" Likio asked.

"Ok, fine. After that, we'll give you bacon," Mint said.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter two. Que dramatic nariator voice: "Next chapter, the team is faced with a problem. A new enemy is coming to dominate Japan! Acording to him, no place is better than Tokyo. If he takes over Tokyo, he has won the entire battle to rule japan, because Tokyo is the capital! To make matters worse, He using the Chimera Anima to do it! Wait, something's wrong with them. He has actually enhanced them! What else is going to go happen? Find out when Chapter three comes and sets up an enemy for the team! Don't miss this chapter, or you'll miss the beginning of a great war!


	3. Myaku the Demon

**Chapter III**

**Myaku the Demon**

It was mid-day and Mint was enjoying tea, as usual, while Likio worked his wolf tail off. He was assigned the job of the janitor. However, something didn't seem right to Ichigo. She had no clue what it was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Likio noticed she looked worried, mostly because her cat ears were popping out every now and then. He walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"For one thing," she replied, "a mew is only needed when the world is in danger."

"Yeah, and what's your point?"

"MY POINT IS THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE A MEW IF SOMETHING WASN'T THREATENING THE WORLD, OR AT LEAST PART OF IT!"

Luckily, no one was eating in the café. The lunchtime rush had just finished a few minutes ago.

Everyone rushed over to Ichigo wondering what happened. She explained how she felt, and then Ryou come dashing up the steps. He appeared to have urgent news.

"Apparently, a Chimera Anima is nearby," he said after he had regained his breath.

"Where?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, it's right over-"

BOOOOOOOM!!

"It's next door."

They ran outside and were greeted by a person wearing a long, black cape and had black hair. He had a black shirt on, and black paints to match. He had cat ears and a cat tail. He had black angle wings, a weird mark underneath his eye, and whiskers. His eyes were something like a cat's but they were blood red, and he had long, pointed nails.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Likio.

"I'm Myaku! Now, you shall bow to me!"

"Why the heck would I bow to a Chimera Anima like you?"

"Two things must be set straight. One, I'm not a puny Chimera Anima; I am someone who is enhancing them and using them as mine! Two, because soon, Tokyo will be mine!"

"Yeah, and then the world, right?"

"No, just Tokyo!"

"Whatever, now let's kick you but!"

"Not today, but some other day. For now, deal with this giant millipede, which is bigger than even one from the prehistoric days!"

"Holly crackers. That sucker's big."

"Goodbye and let us meet again!"

I really don't like explaining training to much, so let's just do some brief explanation. He learned how. There, I hope you're all happy with that.

"Well, this was unexpected," said Ryou back at the café.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU!" screamed Ichigo.

"Relax, we didn't doubt you at all," said Lettuce.

"Anyway," continued Ryou, "now our newest member knows how to fight, so we are kind of prepared for this."

Just then Keiichiro walked up the steps.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Wow, already?" said Likio.

"Yes, you spent about 6 hours fighting him."

"Wow, I knew it seemed long. Anyways, I'll see everyone tomorrow."


	4. No Mark

Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**No Mark**

It was very quiet as Likio walked into the café the next day. It didn't seem right to Likio, but he worked though out the day as if the chaos of the café was still there. It was the same everyday. After three days, he couldn't take it. It was between the lunch and dinner rushes when he screamed, "WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"What are you talking about, Likio?" asked Ryou.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"

"What am I giving you?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO CALM!? IT'S NORMALLY A REBELLION IN HERE!"

They then huddled up and whispered to each other.

"Ok what is it?" he asked.

They all turned around to face him and Ryou said, "I think you should know something."

"What is it?" asked Likio.

"We haven't noticed a mark on you."

"What are you talking about?"

Ryou then showed him a picture with a weird mark.

"This is what we are talking about. It shows that you have animal DNA," he explained.

"If I don't have this, what does that mean?" asked Likio.

"It means," Ryou said, "that it's posible your not one of us."

"How can I not be one of you? How else can I ave animal powers?"

"Someone else might have found a differnet way of infusing animal DNA with a human. You see, only girls can become mews. In other words, you most likely aren't a mew. Someone else must've learned how to turn a male into a part animal human. Just because you've got animal DNA, doesn't make you a mew. I think you have to leave now. You are now fired, at least for now."

He walked out the door and went out all around Tokyo to find who had given him animal DNA. He had walked a mile or two when a shadowy figure stood before him.

"I guess you figured it out, right Likio?" said the person.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" he said, getting ready for combat.

"Relax," he said, "I'm the man who gave you those powers."

"Wait, you sound like-"

"Yes, I am Myaku."


	5. A New Tokyo

Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**A New Tokyo**

It was what seemed to be an ordinary day, but it would be much, much more than that. Everyone was peacefully working, when they heard news of Myaku working his way to the capitol building.

When they arrived, they were shocked at what they saw. There, helping Myaku, was Likio.

"What the heck is going on here!?" said Ichigo after seeing him floating there with Myaku and seeing his red-as-blood eyes.

"How great to see you all here," said Myaku calmly. "The party's started, and I was starting to think you were not coming."

"I don't care about your dumb party! Why the heck is Likio with you!?"

"Well, for one simple reason. I was the one who gave him the power of a white wolf. There's more than that, though. The shot wasn't just animal DNA, it was my own demon DNA too."

"So that means-"

"Yes, a third of him is me."

"You evil little-"

"No need for name calling, I know who I am, and names are just names."

"Stop with all that and go jump into an ocean and drown!"

"Ok, that's the last straw! Take care of them Likio."

"I hear ya loud and clear," said Likio.

They started battling while Myaku sneaked into the capitol building.

"Likio," said Ichigo while they were dodging his attacks, "just because he gave you powers, doesn't mean you have to listen him. You have your own ideas, and stuff."

"You know," he said, his eyes going to their normal green color, "you are right, no matter how corny that sounded. Wait, I'm not supposed to have the power to fly. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! OUCH!"

"Glad to see you're back."

"Yeah, but why didn't you catch me if you were so close?"

"I didn't because I just wanted to see you to see how it's like when your friend betrays you."

"I didn't know what to do. Can't you understand?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why didn't you catch me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Forget it! you're not answering me seriously."

"Wait a second!" said Mint. "Were's Myaku?"

"That little cheater snuck in while we were fighting!" said Ichigo angerly

They ran in and saw Mayku holding onto the leader of Japan.

"You let him go now, you little sneek!"

"Tisk tisk. I told you names are-"

"I heard you the first time! Now drop him!"

"No, but how bout I exicute him!" he siad pulling out his sword."

Suddenly, Likio dashed and had cut his side. "That's for trying to use me," Likio said.  
"Oh, now it's on!" said Myaku.

They started to fight. As they did so, everyone else got the leader out.

It had been two hours of non-stop fighting. They were standing and staring into eachother's eyes. Exhausted, they went in for one final attack. There was a big explosion and Myaku had dropped dead. Amazingly, Likio had survived.

They all went back, happy that Myaku was defeated. To this day, Likio still works at the café. If the world needs them, they are always ready to help.


End file.
